Wishes
by Lavande
Summary: Inuyasha fic: With the Shikon no Tama finally complete, Inuyasha still wishes to be a full youkai. When a wild beast roams the forests, will Kagome & Co. be able to kill what they must fear was once their friend?


Wishes

 He stared down at his fallen foe, his heart still beating fast from the fight. He was breathing heavily, and the past struggle for victory made his body feel weak. So many nights had he dreamed of this moment, had he reveled in the anticipation of the feeling that would accompany this triumph. But now, all he felt was tired. Empty. It was over. 

 Naraku was dead.

 Inuyasha raised his head at the sound of footsteps approaching. He knew those steps, and the scent that now reached his sensitive nostrils was something he had grown used to. It was her scent that had been the first thing he noticed about her, after he was done with the face. That face… 

 "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, fear evident on her pretty features. What did she fear for? Couldn't she see it was over? But no, of course not, she only had eyes for him, as always. Normally, he would at least have smirked at the thought, but the usual amusement didn't come. He was feeling a hole where his heart should be. _Why am I not happy? This is it, this is our day of victory! _

 Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the fallen body next to him. Her eyes went wide, shock and disbelief spread over her face.

 "Inu…yasha?" 

 She took a trembling step further, then stopped again, a hand raised to her heart.

 "Don't worry, he's dead." 

 At the sound of his voice, she turned to face him. Inuyasha could see the beginning of understanding in her eyes as she realized his exhaustion, both physically and emotionally. So there weren't going to be any questions, at least not now. He was relieved about that. As much as he liked her, there were times when he just couldn't deal with her concern, and always ended up hurting her in some way. Eventually, she had learned to stay away from him when he was in that state. It was better for both of them.

 "You better take the Shikon no Tama from him. Would be no good if some youkai stole it now", he said, and turned around.

***

 Kagome watched his back as he left the clearing. They had been lured into these woods by Naraku, who had used Kikyou as his bait. Poor Kikyou… The miko had fallen victim to Onigumo's dark desires, being the last prey his evilness had feasted upon. When they had finally reached her, her souls had already left her body. All that remained of her was a mere shell of clay and ashes. Inuyasha had simply gone mad and chased after Naraku who, of course, had been counting on that. Their attempt to follow him was prevented by hundreds of youkai, called forth by their evil master. It had been a hard fight, for all of them. Miroku was on the verge of death, held in this world only by Sango's strong will. But the young woman was badly hurt herself. Yet they had bought Kagome the time she needed to get after the dog demon. How frightened she had been, almost certain to find him dead, killed by the one man she had really come to hate. 

 But he had surprised her, right?

 She shook her head. She should be used to it by now, shouldn't she? How many times had she thought he was facing certain death, only to find him stand up against it? And now, they had won.

 Kagome's eyes widened as the full impact of realization hit her. They had won! The Shikon no Tama! Miroku!

 Frantically, she began to search the fallen body of her worst nightmare, suddenly no longer afraid to touch him. Naraku was dead, it didn't matter how Inuyasha had done this. All that was in her mind right now came down to one thought:   

 _Miroku is dying! But with the Shikon no Tama, maybe we can save him!_

 There! Hidden in a pocket of his clothing underneath the baboon's fur, there was something round and smooth, like a marble. Her hand closed around it, and she brought out the jewel they had been searching for over such a long time that it almost seemed like forever. It shone brightly, easily picking up her aura and reflecting it with its own. She felt her deepest soul reach out to cleanse the orb, to purify it. The dark streaks that had marred it while it had been in Naraku's possession vanished, giving way to a gentle bluish glow. She could have sung with joy as her heart was filled with a warm feeling of content. It was back now, the Shikon no Tama had finally been restored.

 _Miroku, I'm coming, _Kagome thought as her feet began to move seemingly out of their own free will. _Hang on, just a little, Miroku!_ She ran as fast as she could, now glad that the past months had been so hard. It had been the best training for her, and her body had become stronger than she had ever thought it would. Now fear for her best friend made her almost fly. Her heart pumped inside her chest as she ran along the small path through the forest, the Shikon no Tama in a firm grip. Rays of sunlight were searching their way through the crowns of the trees, betraying the darkness inside her.

 _Only a little further…_ The path made a sharp turn, and she then she had reached her friends. Shippou was attending to Kirara, who had some nasty slashes across her side.

 "Kagome!" he cried when he saw her. But Kagome had no eyes for him now; all she saw was Sango's face, tear-streaked, turning towards her. _I'm too late!_ Panic rose inside her when she came to a halt in front of the young youkai exterminator, who cradled the unmoving form of the monk in her arms. Miroku's handsome face was deadly pale; his body had gone limp in Sango's protective grip. Beads of cold sweat had formed on his forehead, mingling with the blood that was all over him, that of countless youkai as well as his own. 

 "Kagome…" Sango's voice was a helpless cry, choked by her tears.

 Kagome dropped on her knees beside them, completely oblivious to the sharp pain as her legs made contact with the edges of wood and stones. 

 "Miroku", she whispered and reached out for him. His cheek was feeling cold and damp under her light touch, and she swallowed. Tracing down the line of his neck, she felt for his pulse. And almost sagged with relief: it was there, if only faintly.

 She opened her other hand, revealing the Shikon no Tama to the gasping Sango. The jewel shone in the sunlight, glittering in its newfound purity. It was their only hope now.

 "Please", she whispered, pressing the orb with both hands against Miroku's still chest. The young monk was barely breathing. She could feel his blood under her fingers, staining them, and it made her want to cry. After all, she had only heard of all the miracles the Shikon no Tama could do, but no one had taught her how to use it. Witnessing Naraku's evil deeds hadn't helped her either. 

 "Please", she repeated. Tears now ran down her cheeks, falling onto the monk's chest. "Please save him."

 With a sudden outburst of light, the jewel began to glow in her hands, turning hot as it became brighter and brighter. Kagome gasped as she felt a bolt of pure energy jolt through her arms, as flickering veins of lightning shot through the heavy air that surrounded her. She heard Shippou and Sango cry in unison, felt the young woman's fear as the Shikon no Tama reached out for her as well, connecting them. For a single moment, their minds were one, united in the burning wish to save Miroku's life. Energy flowed through them, forming a bond between them and the young monk.

 Then, from one moment to another, it was over. The jewel rested cool in her hands as if nothing had happened, emitting a gentle glow. Kagome looked up, meeting Sango's big wondering eyes. They had shared an intimacy none of them had ever expected, bound together by the strongest force in this world. 

 A soft moan made them look down at the man in Sango's arms. Miroku's eyelids were fluttering, then his eyes slowly opened. 

 "Miroku", Sango whispered. "Thank God, you're alive!"

 And with a cry, she threw herself into his arms. Her body was shaking with heartbreaking sobs, as she clung to him. Kagome met Miroku's surprised gaze, gently smiling at him, filled with relief. Gradually, he raised his arms, taking the youkai exterminator into a hesitant embrace. She only cried harder, burying her face in his chest.

 "Don't you ever do that to me again, you stupid monk!" Her voice was choked from crying.

 A slow smile spread across his face. He closed his eyes, and an expression of peace lay upon his features.

 "I promise", he whispered.

 Kagome watched the couple embrace, for the first time in months truly happy. She looked up into the sky, blinking as the sunlight hit her eyes. 

 _Inuyasha, _she thought, _I wish you could see this._

###

 Author's Note: Yes! It's there! I can see the line! *dances around a little* So, waddya think? Should I make it a little more complicated for them? I guess I should… 


End file.
